


Nine Weeks, Years Ago

by violetclarity



Series: Percy & Oliver drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, a little angsty, being hung up on your ex, school relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Sometimes Oliver felt as if he’d spent his whole life loving Percy Weasley, and sometimes he felt like it had been no time at all.





	Nine Weeks, Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> May Rarepair Bingo. I'm ~branching out~ and bringing you some perciver emotional goodness. This is the first in a two-part series; the follow up is _Carefully Cultivated_. Prompts - the photograph taken years ago, walking hand in hand, chocolate pudding, arguing over Leo DiCaprio's good looks, nipples. Bingo!

Sometimes Oliver felt as if he’d spent his whole life loving Percy Weasley, and sometimes he felt like it had been no time at all.

It had only been a few months of their sixth year when Oliver had actually had him. Nine stolen weeks at the start of spring term — that was all they’d been, really, before Percy decided he needed to get serious, before he doubled down on his exam preparation and started dating Penelope.

Nine weeks, and a lifetime’s worth of useless knowledge about Percy Weasley. Oliver didn’t need to know Percy’s favorite dessert (chocolate custard in the little plastic pots you got at Tesco’s). He shouldn’t have to think about Percy’s laughter every time he saw a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio on the red carpet (Percy had thought him strapping; Oliver had teased him mercilessly). He was tired of the way new moons made him think of Percy (the one time Oliver had convinced him to sneak out after curfew, and they had walked hand in hand around the lake, the darkness making Percy’s skin glow). He should have outgrown the dreams about how Percy had looked, the one time they’d fooled around in Gryffindor tower (skin flushed, hair a mess, nipples peaked and red — they’d always been so sensitive).

Oliver had lived a full life. He’d been a star on the pitch for over fifteen years, and had transitioned almost seamlessly into a successful coaching career. He’d had no shortage of witches and wizards who were happy to date him, to spend a few weeks in his bed. He had ben able to buy his parents a cottage in Hogsmeade. His life, by all outside measurements, was perfect.

Oliver had no excuse for why he still kept that photograph on his fridge, the one taken years ago, when they were sixteen and mad about each other, when Oliver thought what they were building was a foundation, not a fling.

He supposed he kept it because Percy had always had a beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what to do ;)


End file.
